


One Temptation

by Sawaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Amado is Amado, Angst, Annoyed Delta, Blood and Violence, Dark Comedy, Delta has anger issues, Delta is confused, Dirty Talk, Edgy Delta, F/M, Falling In Love, Is this love?, Jigen is a good leader, KK doesn't give a fk, Kawaki is adorable, One Night Stands, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pretending, Robot Feels, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, cursing, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: Delta knew she was brave, hell she didn't have a problem starting even a pointless fight with the leader himself but sometimes when it came to certain white haired male, Delta couldn't help but feel...something. She felt more relaxed and calm near him but she didn't know why. Unfortunately, even Amado had no clue what was wrong with her. Will she ever be able to answer all the questions floating around in her head?
Relationships: Kashin Koji & Delta, Kashin Koji/Delta
Comments: 47
Kudos: 57





	1. Late night talk

**Author's Note:**

> decided to try something new so here i am!

The sound of heels clicking angrily on the hard stone floor could be heard in the whole hall. 

The girl with curly blonde hair stopped in front of a huge metal door, got a hold of the doorknob and tried to push it open but then quietly cursed when she noticed it was locked from the inside.

She moved away from the door a bit and closed her eyes while counting in her mind from 1 to 10 in order to calm herself, just as Amado suggested she did whenever she lost control over her anger. But since Delta's anger wasn't like any other's she stopped counting at 4 and once again rushed to the door and practically started banging on it.

"Open the door you damned bastard!" Delta growled out. She was right about to use her lasers to forcefully break into the room when a light click was heard from inside and the door opened itself slowly.

"No need to yell y'know. People are sleeping and it's pretty disturbing." A husky voice was heard from the room as Delta quickly stepped inside the darkness. The door closed behind her by itself again and Delta couldn't help but frown.

"I'm not here to stay, Koji. I just have to make something clear to you very quickly." Even tho it was pretty dark in the room, she could still see the outline of his snow white hair and bare chest from the corner of her eye.

"In the middle of the night? Couldn't it wait till tomorrow, Delta? I'm tired and I have to attend the meeting early in the morning and then go on a mission. Please show some sympathy." Koji added a sigh for dramatic effect. 

"You're tired, how come I'm not surprised." Delta scoffed with disgust written all over her face. "Even tho everyone here acts like nothing is going on, I know they're pretending it. How I know it? I'm one of them. Pretending like I have no idea of your doings. But I'm tired and fed up so I decided to come-"

"I have no idea what nonsense you're talking about, Delta. I'm going back to sleep, goodnight." Koji cut her off and laid down on the bad, with his bare back turned towards her.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Your one-night stands. It's getting more and more irritating each passing day or night, whatever."

"Delta, do me a favour and get lost. You have nothing to do with my personal life." Koji mumbled loud enough so she'd hear.

"When it was about one girl I was totally okay with it but recently you keep bringing 2-3 girls. And please don't make it seem like I'm very concerned about your sex life. I'm more worried about my mental state from hearing all those girls moaning almost whole night nonstop. Either you take a break from doing all this disgusting things or just go and do it somewhere far away from the hideout. Your choice. Now goodnight." 

Delta quickly left the room and made her way to her own bedroom which was located not so far away from her partner's room, but rather just 2 doors away. As soon as she got inside, she messaged her temple and groaned. Why couldn't she just let it be? all this thinking caused her anger to increase even more. Delta knew she was brave, hell she didn't have problem starting even a pointless fight with the leader himself but sometimes when it came to this white haired geezer, Delta couldn't help but feel...something. What was wrong with her?

She shook her head aggressively and threw herself on her fluffy bed. Before her eyes closed and she dozed off, she quickly noted in her mind to see Amado first thing in the morning.


	2. Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER TODAY'S EP I WAS INSPIRED AND DECIDED TO FINALLY UPDATE YAY😌

Delta frivolously brushed her hair and fixed her make-up a bit. She didn't really care about her looks, really, but this time something inside of her persuaded her otherwise. It wouldn't hurt to look pretty anyway, especially if she would be given a mission today by that creepy barbie AKA Jigen. 

Delta smirked and mentally praised herself. 'Creepy barbie' was indeed a fitting name for him. With a happy sigh she left her room and headed to the meeting room. KARA held meetings every Sunday and this week was no different.

"Hello, hello." Amado greeted her the moment she stepped inside the huge room. He was leaning against the wall, smoking. Delta rolled her eyes at him and took a seat on the couch in the furthest corner. She started humming to herself and checked her painted nails several times. 

Delta hated when she was one of the first to arrive. Not being able to annoy others always made her gloomy. Of course Amado was out of the question, he was such a brick wall, he had never reacted to any of her rude or offensive comments, ever. After some tries she gave up and vowed to herself to talk to him only when necessary.

Very soon Jigen, Code and KK decided to show up and the meeting finally started. Delta could feel how Koji glared at her several times, but she acted like she didn't notice. Instead, she just remembered how she wanted to see Amado, but well, she decided against it. She didn't know what to say after all. 'Hey I feel like I hate everyone here except that damned Koji' would definitely make her sound like a fucking teenager. Plus, she was almost sure that was not the case. Koji also annoyed her from time to time so...yeah, that definitely was a lie.

Not to mention she still can't forgive herself that one time when she said how she thought Deepa was creepy and basically admitted she hated Boro, Code and Amado. Yup, she totally left Koji out and didn't know why. She even realized it pretty late. 

Something was wrong with her. But she had no clue what it was.

With a frustrating sigh, she once again tried to pay attention to what that creepy barbie was saying, but once her eyes were met with dark gray ones, she lost all her focus. She tried to seem intimidating so she glared at him but Koji just...kept looking. He even cocked his head on the side a bit which made Delta gulp and shudder. Why did he look this...how could she describe it? Captivating? Breathtaking? She didn't know. She avoided her eyes and glanced at Jigen, while tried her hardest to concentrate on what he was saying and forget about certain white haired male who seemed to be living in her head rent free.

'Focus, focus, focus dammit!' No matter how many times she cursed at herself mentally, it was all in vain.

"So, what do you think Delta?" 

She jumped a bit in her seat and looked at Jigen with confused expression. He was looking back at her with a serious face.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. What did you ask again?"

Shock was visible on everyone's face. That's exactly when the realization hit her.

Did she just...apologized?

Delta was a woman who has never ever apologized for anything in her life. She was a woman who had a pride of a hundred man. Everyone knew it and they knew it well. 

For Jigen, it was the most shocking. He has caught Delta not listening to what he was saying on the meetings many times before but her responses always consisted things like: "I was bored out of my mind so I decided to stop listening" or "the last guy I killed was really entertaining, I suddenly remembered one of his jokes and totally forget about this meeting" or "ugh shut up I haven't gotten enough sleep who cares about this damn meeting" and so on. He still couldn't believe his ears. Did she just really apologized? Like...really really apologized?

"Ohoo this is new~" Code and his sarcastic comments, Of course. He was pretty much no different from Delta. Pissing off everyone in the organization was basically his only job, except for looking out for the ten-tails from time to time. 

Delta finally collected herself and after clearing her throat she glared deadly at the red haired man. "Fuck off Code and mind your own business."

He raised a brow at her, his smirk continued dancing on his lips.

Nobody dared to say anything after that so Jigen used it as an opportunity to conclude the meeting and let everyone go back to their duties. As expected, Delta left the room first. 

"Something's off." He whispered to no one in particular, even tho Kashin Koji was still in his seat, playing with his kunai, deep in thoughts.

"I guess that's something we can all agree on." Koji stated as he got up to leave as well.

"Wait." Jigen called out and Koji looked back at him.

"I want you to find out what's wrong with our queen bee." 

Koji couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Sure thing."


	3. Confusion

"That was...unexpected."

Delta couldn't help but roll her eyes. She didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her. His deep, husky voice gave him away the moment he opened his mouth.

"What? I was being sarcastic, Koji." She knew very well it was a lame excuse, but her pride didn't let her admit what has happened not even an hour ago.

"Uh, really? I couldn't feel sarcastic in your words honestly." The man moved to stand beside her. Delta glanced at him quickly from the corner of her eye and as she expected, he was caught staring back at her with an amused smirk playing on his lips. Before Delta could think of anything to respond with, he added: "Are you sure?"

She inhaled sharply. His 'caught ya' face made her snap right then and there. She faced him with rage-filled eyes.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" 

Delta got a hold of his collar. Kashin Koji didn't even blink. That intimidating bastard.

"It's none of your business what I say or when I say. Tell others the same, got it heard face? And yeah, so what if I apologized? Tell me, what about it?!"

Delta unconsciously pulled him closer. A small smirk was still noticeable on his lips, but Delta successfully ignored it.

"No answer, huh? Now listen here you lil shit-" Delta was unable to finish her sentence as suddenly Koji put his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer. She could even feel his breath fanning on her face pleasantly, but of course Delta being Delta, she'd never admit that. Eventually, her instincts kicked in and she tried to push him away, unsuccessfully.

"Hmm? What were you saying again? Something about me being a little shit?"

"Let me go you bastard. I'm not one of those girls who let you have your ways with. I said let me go!"

Koji sighted and let her go. He even put up his hands in the air as a surrender. "Alright, alright, calm down."

"You know very well I'm not the person anyone would like to mess with. So don't even try to test my patience." Delta run her hands through her blond curls an tried to calm her racing heart.

"So am I." Koji replied as he crossed his arms on his chest with a very serious face.

"This conversation is pointless. I'm going back inside." Delta scoffed as she turned around and started heading back to the base. Desperately trying to get as far away from the male as possible. She was feeling something weird again. Perfect.

Koji was left to watch her retreating back while mumbling to himself. "What's wrong with you Delta, what's wrong with you...You're not the same. Something's really off."

He rubbed his temple as he tried his best to make sense from all that had happened. First it was her weird speech yesterday, then the apologize and now she let him off alive after touching her like...that? He expected her to blow off his head or at least threaten him, not her struggling to set free like a weak pray. And what was with that desperate 'let me go, I'm not like those girls and all that' again?

Delta never had any problem with him fooling around with other girls, especially, when she was always the one teasing him about it and now...

Indeed, Delta was acting strange, very strange.

Koji groaned loudly and continued messaging his temples.

"You are having a tough day, I assume?"

He turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Ah, Boro. When did you come back?"

"Just now." The giant man replied with a raised brow. "I haven't seen you this stressed out for a long time now. Is everything alright?"

Koji didn't know how to answer his question, so he just chose the easiest way.

"You will find out soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm full of inspiration let's goo😎😆


	4. The mess

The following few weeks went uneventful for Kara, which, don't mind me add, was very strange. The seriousness in the air was too much, hell, even for Jigen! 

Other than the leader himself, inners for example Kashin Koji and Amado either didn't care about all that or maybe they just didn't show it. Delta rarely showed herself around the base after the, ahem, incident, busying herself with mission over mission, trying to avoid others as much as she can. 

But some things were inevitable, like organization meetings which she couldn't miss no matter what unless it was something very urgent. Whenever she was around tho, she only talked when necessary. Jigen held back a chuckle every time he recalled what Amado told him about a week ago or so: "I bet she's gone mute in fear of saying something she'll regret later...again."

The were times when Jigen regretted sending Code on that long ass mission. He couldn't help but admit Code was the main source of craziness in the organization. Without him the base felt dead as he usually was the head of every fun activities which used to take place in main Kara hideout almost every evening, and now that not even Delta was present often to fool and joke around in his place, Jigen actually started feeling devastated.

Yes, it was annoying him to no end when inners were acting like bunch of hyped kids sometimes: playing games, drinking, occasionally even throwing parties, it was always more than irritating to clean up the whole mess the next day, especially when everyone refused to take the responsibility and in the end it was always Jigen who had to take care of it all. 

But now, he'd be damned if he didn't admit he missed all that. The past weeks, every evening was the same: everyone sitting separately. No one's talking. They're either reading or looking after their weapons or tools and then everyone's saying goodnight one by one as they get up and leave the room to go to their sleeping chambers.

At this point, Jigen was fed up. It was time to take action, and if no one was willing to take the first step, then no problem, Jigen would gladly do it himself.

_______________________________________________________

"Attention everyone!" Jigen announced as he entered the so-called living room while clapped his hands. He noticed Amado was leaning against the wall, smoking, while Deepa was laying on the couch with open book on his face, napping. Boro was looking at himself in the mirror and Jigen had no wish to know what was going through the head of that bearman.

Deepa got rid of the book by slapping it away from his face and got on his feet.

"Pick up that book." Jigen said in dangerously low voice. Looking Deepa in the eyes, burning holes in him while wishing looks could really kill.

Deepa didn't have to be told twice, but he kept his grin on his face so he wouldn't lose his cool.

Once Jigen made sure he had all three man's attention, he turned to Amado whose cigarette was nowhere to be found anymore. 

"Where's Delta?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Amado replied with dead voice.

"If not you, then who? Doesn't she come for check-ups anymore?" Jigen raised a nonexistent brow.

"She does, thankfully. But still I have no idea of her whereabouts. She's probably in her room or on a mission. As always." Amado adjusted his glasses on his nose and let out a light sigh.

"She's not on a mission. I saw her entering her room while I was on my way here." Deepa spoke in a singsong voice, with that stupid grin still on his lips.

"Alright, good. I'll need you to go fetch her for me after I'm done with you three." Jigen had no idea why it sounded like he was planning on punishing them or something, but it somehow lightened up his mood a bit.

"Why me? I'm not going anywhere near her. She's like a raging beast, ready to cut anyone in two who tries to cross the boundary. Scary~" Deepa started with a serious voice but still ended up a chuckling mess. Yup, that's Deepa for you.

"Alright, Amado, then you'll do it and no complaints will be received. I've listened to it enough already." Jigen let out a sigh, all of a sudden he felt like all the energy had left his body so he decided to cut it short.

"We're going out for a drink in a bar tonight. It's been a while we've had a good time so why not try to get those times back?" He put on of his hands on his hips and smirked, feeling better once again while waiting for other's reaction.

Deepa was the first one to respond. "Hell yeah, I'm in."

"Sure." Came Amado's once again dead voice. At this point Jigen wondered if the scientist was all right.

"Guess I have no room to refuse, huh?" Boro sighed as he shook his head a bit.

"None of it." Jigen replied with a small smile as he turned around and exited the room. 'Tonight is going to be wild.' he thought as he was walking down the long hallway, trying his best not to start humming. 

Little did he know he was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter's here, yay! The next one is going to be my fav chapter and I have high expectations so it may took me a while to upload, but I'll try my best!^^


	5. Tempting wine and whirlwind of emotions (Part 1)

Delta had a hard time believing she gave in so easily and agreed to go with others to drink in a bar. When she heard the announcement Jigen made a while ago from Amado, she originally intended to just slam the door in the older man's face, but right when she was going to do it, she heard how Amado mumbled to himself something about 'how it was such a pity Koji and Code were on a mission and had to be absent.'

"Alright." Was Delta's only answer and upon hearing her monotonous voice, Amado couldn't help but frown, then it deepened when he noticed Delta's eyes widened a bit, just a bit, but Amado being Amado, he was able to caught a glimpse of even this small detail quiet easily.

Delta was an unpredictable woman, even to Amado sometimes. He admitted it to himself long ago. She could blow up the whole base one second and then act like nothing happened at all the next. She could probably go as far as to ask: "Woah, what happened to this godforsaken trash?"

Amado almost laughed. Almost.

__________________________________________

At 20 p.m. everyone had already gathered in the main hall, waiting for only Jigen and Delta to arrive. It didn't take long for the leader to join others, quickly making sure everyone was wearing different, plain clothes, so they wouldn't draw other people's attention with their cloaks which always screamed "I'm dangerous, stay away!"

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Delta.

"Did she forget?" Jigen whispered to Amado who was busy smoking beside him.

"Ah shit, that reminds me of the fact that I never really told her the time we'd be going, so that's probably the reason. Wait, I'll go get her." Amado let out an annoyed 'tch' and started heading to her room while mentally scolding himself for forgetting such simple but nevertheless important detail.

Right when he was near the stairs, he noticed Delta sitting on the highest step, her face hidden in her hands.

"Delta?" He called out to her quietly and rushed up the stairs. He didn't get the reply, but the way her shoulders tensed, he knew she heard him.

He sat down beside her and adjusted his glasses. "Is everything ok?"

Delta and depressed? Has the world finally come to an end?

"I'm fine." Answered her grave voice.

"Then why are you sitting here like a rejected schoolgirl?" Amado knew he sounded mean, but he had to admit he preferred angry and annoyed Delta than...this. whatever this was.

Delta sighed in irritation before uncovering her face from her hands. Amado raised a brow in confusion. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. Her 'I'm so done with life' expression was as always adoring her face.

"I was just reconsidering my decision. I just don't feel like coming anymore."

With that said, Delta got on her feet and started retreating back to her room, but Amado was never the one to give up easily.

"You're upset about something, or maybe even someone. Whatever it is, I don't know. But I do know one thing as clear as a day, nothing helps sadness and confusion better than a good glass of wine."

Delta stopped. 'Was she convinced?' Amado couldn't help but ask himself.

After what felt like minutes, she slowly turned around and faced the male who had also gotten up and was leaning against the railing, looking back at her with nothing but a tiny smile on his lips. His eyes were unreadable, but Delta knew she had already wasted enough time, so she walked past him and down the grand stairs, knowing he'll follow close behind anyway.

"Finally! Queen finally decided to show herself to lowly peasants like us." Of course Deepa had to make the first comment. Typical.

"No seriously, I almost died from boredom." Boro let put a sigh as he got up from the couch.

Delta didn't react. At all.

"I'm glad you made it, Delta." At least Jigen had some dignity left in him. That's exactly what she likes about their leader: He was never unnecessarily rude.

"Let's not waste any more time and head out, shall we?"

"Where to?" Deepa asked impatiently. He looks like a stray dog waiting to be adopted and taken home. 'Good one, Delta.' The blonde woman praised herself mentally while physically trying to maintain her seriousness.

"To the hidden sand, of course. There is this one bar which is provided with the wine stored in my warehouse."

"In that case, we could just go to your warehouse and drink your wine there. What's the difference." Delta scoffed and fixed the collar of the white shirt she was wearing. She already missed her green blouse and warm cloak which seemed to match with her outfit so well, but uh well...It couldn't be helped now.

"That would be no fun." Jigen let out a small chuckle and looked over his shoulder at her. It seemed as if she was acting like her old self again, but he couldn't help but admit there was still something about her that left him restless. Maybe today he would have the opportunity to finally find out what was wrong with this walking ball of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take as long as I expected it to. I'm sure y'all noticed already that 'My fav chapter as for now' is going to be split in 2 parts or maybe even 3 as it seems to be long lol I started writing and honestly couldn't stop, I'm so full of inspiration wohoo but the main part needs more work, it doesn't satisfy me so I split it but hey, next part will be published soon I think as it feels like ideas come after ideas^^ 
> 
> AND HOLY COW THINGS ARE GOING DOWN FROM HERE👀 AS U CAN SEE DELTA ALREADY HAS HARD TIME CONTAINING AND HIDING HER EMOTIONS AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY IT KEEPS GOING AND SLOWLY STARTES GETTING WORSE😳


	6. Tempting wine and whirlwind of emotions (Part 2)

The bar wasn't as crowded as the inners expected it to be. There were still some empty tables, fortunately. Jigen let the group to one of those tables and instructed them in his bossy tone to sit down and act normal, while he himself went to the counter to get the wine.

Delta found herself seated next to Amado which wasn't all that bad. He was a quiet type while sober and she hoped drunk Amado wouldn't be a pain either.

She has never seen Amado drunk before. It was confusing that he was even in the bar with them or probably he wasn't planning on drinking tonight at all. She didn't know. But then she was suddenly reminded of what he had said to her back at the base. 'Nothing helps sadness and confusion better than a good glass of wine.' It made her conclude that he did most likely have his fair shares of alcohol throughout his life. Otherwise, how'd he know such a thing? Uh, whatever.

Delta glanced at the man beside her just for a second, for a damn second and she almost screamed in frustration when his snow white hair all of a sudden reminded her of certain someone. He wasn't anywhere close to them or her for that matter, but he could still somehow make her heart start beating faster. That damned bastard.

Delta let out a silent growl and closed her eyes. She clenched her hands together violently under the table in order to get the male out of her head, but in vain. She needed distraction...and fast.

"Wine's here."

Delta snapped her eyes open. Jigen put five bottles of wine and the same amount of glasses on the table and he himself sat down beside Boro, right in front of Delta.

Deepa who sat on the other side of Boro grinned widely. "So we each get one bottle?"

"Indeed. Everyone, enjoy yourself." Jigen announced with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Tch, you know I don't drink." Delta glared at the now grinning barbie and even tho she really wanted to just gulp the drink down her throat in one go and forget about the man that had invaded every corner of her mind, she knew it wouldn't be like her. She would find another distraction, it was no big deal...right?

She started aimlessly looking around the bar, but watching drunk man acting like 5 years olds didn't bring her much pleasure. She scoffed loudly at one old man who fell asleep while drinking and hit his face on the table pretty hard. Delta was sure he broke his nose from the impact. Not like she cared anyway.

Disappointing sigh left her lips shortly as she checked the clock on the opposite wall in front of her. 20:35. Time sure had decided to pass slow now, huh?

She let her attention return to the dorks who seemed to be enjoying their time. What was so great about drinking your ass off again? Truth be told, Delta didn't want to know the answer to that.

Her thoughts quickly left her head when she heard a high-pitched voice of a female. It immediately made her head hurt. Who the heck was making such exasperating voice?

Delta turned her head in the direction of the voice, she even almost got up from her seat to just go and choke the shit out of her. Almost. Almost.

The person standing beside a redhead woman (who seemed to be the source of the sickening voice), was no other than...

"Koji..." Delta growled loudly and fisted her hands. A ball formed in her throat and she couldn't stop herself from fuming in rage.

"Koji?" "Where?" Jigen and Amado turned their heads towards her as they seemed to be the most sober ones out of the four.

Delta didn't pay them any attention nor give them any answer. Her eyes followed each movement of the pair who just entered the bar. Koji's one hand was around the redhead's waist and she was more than happy for it.

The woman was beautiful, just like any others she had seen Koji with. But this time another feeling seemed to have woken in her heart. One that made her want to somehow just make the woman beside the white-haired man disappear instead of going up to them and start teasing and embarrassing them like old Delta used to.

She couldn't help but caught the way he smiled down at her flirtatiously. She was never ever bothered with this look so much before, even tho she has seen that expression of lust on his face countless times, which of course was never directed towards her.

"What's wrong with me.." Delta desperately whispered to herself and she clenched the place where her heart was with one hand. She heard how Amado called Koji and invited the pair to join them, while Jigen asked something about the mission, but Delta didn't felt like listening to any of that. 

The pain in her chest only grew more as she heard his voice from somewhere close. "Ah, so you're all here? What a great coincidence."

Delta didn't look up. Instead, she started drilling the poor table surface with her eyes. Why was he here? Why now? Why with that sad excuse of a bitch?

She was brought back to reality when she heard him mention her name. "Delta, you're here too? Glad to see you finally decided to come out from your little shell."

The way her name rolled out from his tongue made her feel something weirdly pleasant again. But given the current situation, it all only made her angrier.

"Get lost. I don't want to see your or that ugly bitch's face tonight. Thank you very much." Delta's gravelly sarcastic voice got everyone's attention at the table. Even Deepa's who was on the verge of passing out from all that drinking. Everyone was shocked except the female, who, for some odd reason, was immediately offended. Delta only stated the obvious. Weird.

"Who the hell are you to call me ugly bitch, you yellow chicken. Who is this foul-mouthed woman, darling?!"

Before Koji could answer, Delta shot up from her seat in a lightning speed and her rage-filled eyes were met with green ones. The woman yelped and took a step back in fear. She grabbed koji's arm tightly and tried to hide behind him.

"How dare you-"

"Delta, calm down-"

"Don't touch me!" Delta slapped away the male's hand away and tried to not look away from his dark gray eyes in order to seem more intimidating and serious.

After a long staring competition, Delta looked away from the man who was the sole reason of her weird mood swings lately and current ill-temper. She instead shifted her eyes at the full wine bottle as she didn't even waste a second to snatch it from the table, open it and gulp the red substance down her throat in one go, just as she wanted to do earlier.

The fact that everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

"Da fu-" Deepa's sadistic smirk had left his lips in a second. Sensation.

"Since when you started drinking...And this much?" Amado couldn't help but blink. Twice. Thrice. The scene he and others just witnessed was too much to take in. On the other hand, he noticed how Jigen quickly recovered from the shock and let out a loud chuckle.

Delta put the half-empty bottle down on the table with a loud bang and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. This shit could indeed serve as a good distraction. She would definitely keep that in mind.

"There there, I think it's enough for tonight, Delta." Amado tried to snatch away the bottle the blonde once again got back in her grasp. It looked like she was determined to empty it.

Delta knew Amado wouldn't let her have her way judging by his strong grip on the poor wine bottle, so she slowly let it go with a quiet "Alright", turned on her heels and in a blink of an eye, disappeared through the entrance door of the bar.

"What's her problem." Koji frowned and looked down at the redhead with an apologizing look. "I'm sorry about that. She loves to act rude. I'll go talk to her-"

"No, I'll go." Everyone looked at Jigen who got on his feet. When he walked past Koji, he murmured loud enough only for him to hear. "You'll irritate her more, let me handle this."

Jigen also left the bar in search of the raging blonde. Maybe, just maybe, this was the opportunity he was looking for in order to finally uncover the truth behind her weird behaviors lately. Jigen would make sure he had answers to all his questions without exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav part is here. I had so much fun writing it and I think next part's gonna be just as great. I tried my best for this one hopefully it didn't turn out to be a disaster😭😂Thank you all for reading😁


	7. Secret's out?!

Jigen didn't really have to roam around aimlessly through the streets, he spotted the blonde just couple of blocks away. She was leaning against the tall building with her back and her head was down, hair covering her face.

When he got close, he heard her taut voice. She was mumbling something to herself.

"I want this to end.."

What was she talking about?

Jigen got closer and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up, but tensed instead.

"Delta, it's cold out here. How about we go back to the hideout? I can tell Koji really flared up your anger for some...unknown reason." Jigen narrowed his eyes, all of a sudden realizing Delta had indeed acted pretty hostile and towards the masked male only. She seemed calm before he arrived, so why-

"Don't mention his name." Delta let out angry growl and snapped her head towards him. The unyielding anger he saw on her face left him speechless. 

"What in the world did he do to agitate you this much?" Jigen whispered and removed his hand from her shoulder with a sigh. 

Delta scoffed loudly and looked away. After a long, long silence, with just them leaning against the building side by side, observing random passersby, Jigen watched how the blonde slid down and set on the dirty grass.

"He's just so...arrogant, selfish, prideful, stubborn, cocky...I could name so much more." Delta let out a shaky sigh and Jigen could tell she wanted to say something else too but stopped herself right in time.

Jigen was fed up and decided to just start his own investigation whether she liked it or not.

"I think your weird behaviors have something to do with him." Jigen chose his words carefully, trying not to annoy the woman more than she already was.

Silence.

"Ah, so it's true I see." Jigen smirked. It didn't take him long before he connected all the dots. Soon he came to a shocking conclusion in his head. It sounded crazy, but nevertheless not impossible. All he needed now was to have it confirmed. He knew very well Delta avoided looking him in the eyes, probably searching for the solution to get out of the situation or just swallow her pride and give in as well as confess everything. But he knew the latter was very unlikely, so he decided to speak instead.

"If that's so, then...was it a jealous outburst we witnessed back in the bar?" Jigen whispered and glanced at the woman with a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

"Wha-" Delta was on her feet in a second, facing him with widened eyes. "What do you mean by that?!" She looked so confused Jigen almost believed he made wrong assumption. Almost. What she said next, however, only confirmed he was indeed right.

"Could I...really...so this feeling..."

Jigen let out a fruity laugh and put his hand on her head.

"Ah, so you have feelings for him? How unexpected yet it makes so much sense now."

Delta slapped the male's hand away from her precious hair and turned away from him.

"Impossible..."

"Nothing's impossible, dear." Jigen began but when Delta just shook her head and started walking away, he let out a small 'tch' and got a hold of her arm. "Now, now, don't let your pride get the best of you. Running away won't solve your problems, neither will it make your feelings disappear in a thin air, no matter how far away you are from him."

Delta didn't turn around, only hung her head low. Jigen let go of her arm and gently urged her forward. "Go, I know you need some time to think about...pretty much everything."

Delta took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead with her fingers, trying to fight off the sudden headache.

"But I still can't...he-" Delta turned around in order to face Jigen, only to find herself alone in the streets. She sighed and continued heading back to the hideout.

"Wait!"

The person who landed loudly somewhere behind her, was the one Delta wanted to just run and hide from. Why was he here? Delta felt how her heart started pounding loudly in her chest.

"Jigen said you weren't feeling well and wanted to go back, so I volunteered to accompany you. Hopefully you won't mind. I just want to talk to you honestly. I still don't understand what I did that made you react like that." Delta slowly turned around and faced the masked man who had his brow raised. 

She decided to just play it cool. She rolled her eyes and waited till he caught up with her. When they continued walking side by side, she cleared her throat.

"That woman...it was all because of that woman."

"No, I meant before that. You know 'i don't want to see your face' and all?" Koji sounded pretty nonchalant as if he didn't really care about it. Delta was hurt, she couldn't lie to herself.

"Why do you care. I'm not always in the mood to watch you being all lovey-dovey with those hideout creatures people call women." Delta wanted to slap herself. Hard. Why did she have to admit what really bothered her? Couldn't she make up something like 'i was in a bad mood'? Well, fuck.

"Hm, really? Aren't you one too?" Koji let out a small laugh but when he processed what she had said, he gazed in her direction with furrowed brows. She looked as if she was deep in thoughts. 'Did she just basically said she was jealous?' Wha-

"So you think I'm ugly too?" Koji was immediately brought back to reality as he wasn't expecting such words to leave her mouth. He wanted to think she was joking but the hurt that was written all over her face told him otherwise.

"Wait, no. I was messing with you... God, what's wrong with you? You keep acting more and more out of character." Koji stopped walking and faced the woman beside her. She did the same. Her hair looked as soft as ever and he could barely stop himself from touching it. Wait! it wasn't the main point here. He needed answers. He could dream about her fluffy hair other time.

"Pff, whatever. I'm just feeling moody these days-"

"Days? You've been acting weird for weeks already."

Delta opened her mouth to counter the smart ass's comment, but she knew he was right. When her eyes accidentally met his, Delta admitted to herself that his smoky eyes looked even more beautiful under the moonlight and she would gladly trade everything just to stay like this and keep gazing in them. They seemed to be better distraction for her than the wine, after all.

Koji didn't want to jump into conclusions so quickly, but he wasn't dumb either. He was suspecting something deep inside his heart past few weeks but he tried to push the thoughts away every time it invaded his mind. However, he couldn't stop himself now and blurted out the words that felt like honey on his tongue without giving it much thought.

"Do you...like me?"

Delta's cheeks felt like they were on fire. She has never really experienced such thing before, so she didn't know what it was exactly. Wait, screw that, her secret was out. What was she supposed to do now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, oh boi, here we go~


	8. The pain

Delta was lost for words. Was she really this bad at acting that even HE noticed? No matter how much she felt like just screaming 'yes' in his face, her pride couldn't afford admitting the truth so she instead threw whatever Jigen told her earlier out of the window and burst into laughing.

"Me...like...you??" She bent and slapped her knee to look even more believable. When she calmed down a bit, she straightened herself once again and wiped the nonexistent tear from the corner of her eye. 

She once again looked him in the eyes. He didn't have any reaction as she expected.

'He doesn't like me...' something whispered in her head.

"Stupid of you to assume such bullshit." Delta snarled and rolled her eyes.

'it's only for the best...' 

Delta tried to find something in his eyes, something, something different, but in vain. His grey eyes bore into her own with no emotion.

"As for the confirmation, no, I don't like you. At all." Delta spoke proudly, confidently, without stutter or hesitation. 

Her heart broke. Just a little bit, nothing important.

"Ah, thanks god." Koji cracked a smile and shook his head a bit. "I just jumped into conclusions I guess, thinking that it could be the reason behind your weird behaviors. Sorry, sorry."

Delta forced herself to chuckle. "You know me, I'm not that type of person. Anyway now that we have it all settled, how about you go back to that bi- uh woman, don't leave her alone like that, I'd feel bad." She smirked and turned away from him to continue her journey back to the hideout.

"Old Delta's coming back, huh? Good to know. See you around then." She heard him say, but she didn't turn around, nor replied back as she was fighting back her tears. His words kept repeating over and over in her head.

He didn't even try to...stay. He just left. No wonder tho, the beautiful woman was most likely waiting for him back at the bar. He had to go. It was understandable.

"Selfish smart ass, making me feel these stupid shit and then just...leaving like this." Delta inhaled sharply and collected herself once again. She was a strong woman. She didn't care about feelings, feelings were for the weak after all. 

"I feel nothing for you beardy. I don't like you. I don't care what you do and with who. I'm totally over this. These feelings never existed. I'll show you, just you wait." Delta kept mumbling to herself all the way back home. Her heart ached but she didn't pay it much attention, the pain would go away soon enough anyway.

__________________________________________

It didn't. 

The pain only got strong by the time Delta stepped in her dark room and threw herself on the fluffy bed. She didn't even try to change her clothes or take a relaxing bath. She just felt far too drained to do anything.

Her mind wandered off once again. What was he doing now? Was he with her? Or maybe, just maybe he was also thinking about her-

"Stop it." Delta growled into darkness. Only then she realized she was all alone. She could do whatever she wanted. Think whatever she pleased. Act however she desired. No one was around to judge her, so she could freely get rid of the mask she was wearing around everyone.

And she did.

She curled into a ball on her bed, face hidden in her pillow, hugging herself with her arms as she started trembling, letting herself let out all the emotions she had built up deep inside of her past several weeks. It didn't take long before hot tears escaped her eyes and ran down her porcelain skin, she shook with sobs, even screamed in her pillow.

Nothing worked.

The pain didn't go away. Neither did the feelings she had for the masked man. 

Time passed. Maybe minutes, maybe hours, she couldn't tell. Delta laid on her bed, tears dry on her face, looking up at the ceiling with no emotion, feeling blue.

Right when she was about to fade off to sleep and forget about everything for a little while, she heard some noises in the hallway.

'Are they back already?' Delta asked herself but made no move to get up and check. There was less then 0.01% chance it was an intruder after all. She didn't have to worry about it. She never did.

She sighed and closed her eyes once again but her eyes snapped open in a second as she heard a loud moan coming from right outside her door.

"What the-" she quickly got up from her bed, wiped her face with her sleeve to make sure there were no tears left, then rushed to the door and opened it violently so whoever was outside her room would-

Delta froze. The scene before her made her hands clench tightly, her breath quickened and enraged expression replaced her grave one in seconds.

Before her, Kashin Koji was kissing the redhead woman from earlier on the opposite wall, his back turned towards her while the girl was pressed against the wall, her hands ran freely in his hair, playing with his soft, white locks.

When they heard the sound of the door open, however, they quickly separated and looked in the blonde's direction while gasping for air.

"Can't you two just do whatever the hell you are doing somewhere else and not disturb my fucking sleep?!" Delta was too furious to think straight, her eyes looking in his grey ones as she felt something broke again in her heart, but like hell she'd admit it.

"And didn't I say I never wanted to see your ugly face ever again?! What are you-" She was unable to finish her sentence as she suddenly remembered what she and Koji talked about. She didn't love him. She didn't care. She was fine with stuff like this. Why did she have to fuck up this bad?

Koji frowned and he removed his right hand from the woman's waist and ran it through his hair.

"Delta, what's wrong with you? Honestly, you make me feel like I'm cheating on you." Koji closed his eyes for a second as he signed. Then reopened them again, only to glare at her and added. "You know what, I don't care anymore. I will do whatever I want and wherever I want. So how about you go back to your room and work on that ill temper of yours?"

Delta was taken aback by his harsh words. She definitely wasn't expecting things to turn out like this in the end. She opened her mouth to bark back at him, but he beat her to it.

"Let's go to my room, Maya. No one will bother us there." 

All Delta could do was to watch how gently he got a hold of her wrist and pulled her with him. The girl obeyed, but she didn't let the opportunity of smirking back at the baffled blonde go to waste of course.

Delta stood there. Processing everything that just happened. Then she took a deep breath and went back inside her room, but this time, she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter's here! Feel like I could do better with this part but I think it's not a disaster either lol so here u have it~


	9. The 'mission'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will things after such...eventful night unfold for Delta and Kashin Koji?

The next morning Delta woke up earlier than usual, intending to visit Jigen, knowing he was most likely already awake anyways, in order to let him know she was going on yet another mission, on which she should've gone the day before.

She did her morning routine and fixed herself. When she was done and ready, every trace of redness and tears on her face were gone, much to her pleasure. She made up her mind and decided to just bury the stupid, useless feelings she had for the masked man deep within her, they had no value anyway. Kashin Koji wasn't someone she deserved after all, but rather somebody way, way better, someone who wouldn't be a jerk to her all the time, someone who wouldn't hurt her this damn much. How or when did she fall in love with him again? well, she didn't know.

"I'll avoid him, no big deal." She encouraged herself with a newfound energy while looking in the mirror, admiring her yellow lipstick while she was at it.

Delta turned around and headed to the door, but right as she was about to open it, someone knocked on it from the other side.

She wasn't fond of morning visitors, at all, but she just sighed it off and opened the metal door, only for it to reveal the damned bastard himself, standing outside her room all nice and tall with no expression on his face.

"You're awake, good. Get ready, we're going on a mission." His nonchalant voice confused her a bit. Wait, was yesterday just a dream? or was it that he just didn't care? considering what he had said to her several hours earlier, it was most likely the latter.

"Together?" Delta raised her perfect brow. 'Jigen, that little-' the leader was the first person who came to her mind. Of course, who else was in charge of giving out orders in here? Right, that creepy barbie. It was probably his attempt at trying to have the two alone somehow, by pairing them up together and sending them on a mission, knowing about Delta's little secret. But little did he know Delta was more than desperate to be as far away from the male as possible? Well, it couldn't be helped now. Delta was in no mood to argue with the stubborn monk.

"yes, together...unfortunately." He looked at the watch on his wrist to check the time and backed away from the door a bit. Delta took a hint, he was being his impatient self again, duh.

"Mhm, unfortunately indeed." She hummed a bit and without waiting for his response, just slammed the door shut.

Koji glanced at the now closed metal door with a frown. "Did you just...slammed the door on my face?"

* * *

Throughout their journey, which only lasted an hour or so, neither of them spoke a word. Tension in the air was making both uncomfortable, but their pride didn't let them to try and break the ice.

For Delta, it hurt to even look at him. Every time she glanced in his direction, her over imaginary brain instantly started thinking of the disgusting things he had done with that redhead the previous night. It all made her feel sick to her stomach. The bitch was lucky she left before Delta could come across her in the hideout, otherwise she'd be dead by now for sure. Delta would do it slowly and painfully, taking her sweet time to enjoy her agonizing screams, break her every finger which touched the white-haired man's body and hair, leave scars all over her sinful body, cut off-

"We're here." Koji's ~~silvery~~ voice brought the blonde back to the reality. They were standing on the tree branch, looking down at a small village. 

"so, what's the mission about?" Delta asked in her monotonous voice. Small business talk wouldn't hurt.

"Uh, well, I don't even know exactly myself. He said to come to this village and wait for his signal. That's it." Koji shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest while surveying the surrounding area..

Meanwhile, Delta quickly noted in her mind to slice the Black-haired man's throat as soon as she got back in the hideout. So he did really just send them together out there to spend some quality time with one another it seemed. No way he'd just instruct them to 'wait for his signal' and all that bullshit. Maybe Delta knew the leader a bit too well. 

after her partner confirmed it was all safe, the two proceeded heading towards the village. Oh boy, it was going to be a long...day? week? month? year? or maybe even a century?

Delta couldn't help but admit to herself she was looking forward to it. But if someone asked about it? oh don't let her get started, it was the worst vacation. Ever.


	10. The receptionist is suspicious

The small village Koji and Delta found themselves into turned out to be the village hidden in the waterfall. Delta wasn't the type who admired the nature or scenery or architecture, she preferred to ponder about what kind of person she would kill next. But this time there was no target to play with for sure. On top of that, there was a man beside her who she wanted to stay as far away as possible, so distraction was a must. 

Delta studied her surroundings. It was a small, but nevertheless lively village. When the two passed a tavern, blonde mentally noted to visit it later. She'd definitely need a glass of wine as dark thoughts were still living rent-free in her head.

Koji halted in front of a small hotel. He mumbled something along the lines of 'this will do' and glanced back at Delta, making sure the woman hadn't ran off somewhere as she usually tends to, wanting to be the first to get a hold of the target and finish 'em off, so he was surprised to find the said woman standing calmly several feet away from him. Her posture seemed a bit strange to him tho. It seemed like there was an invisible border in front of her, preventing her to come any closer. Not like he really cared, but still he wasn't gonna bite. 'It's probably about yesterday' he concluded. He let out a light sigh, remembering the harsh words he had said to her. He didn't mean it, but she spoiled his fun and started acting like brat, he had to put her in her place. What was her problem?

Koji tried to not think about this matter for now, he had a mission to take care of. He gestured Delta to follow him as he stepped in the building.

There was no one at the reception, much to Koji's satisfaction. He was impatient as hell. 

When the two stopped right in front of the desk, the woman behind it looked up startled, a book in her hand.

"S-sorry, I didn't notice you. Did I keep you waiting? U-uh no, wait, welcome to KLFH. w-what can I do for you?"

Delta was on the verge of roaring with laughing. The woman in front of her was either new or just this dumb in general. And what was with this weird ass name again?

"Do you have 2 room available?" Koji asked in his professional tone, the one he only used while on missions.

"Oh let me check." The woman collected herself and started typing in her computer. Delta noticed how she looked up at the two very quickly several times while she was at it and the blonde woman couldn't help but frown. There was something off about her.

After a minute she straightened herself with a nervous smile. "I have a bad and a good news. Bad i-is that we have only one room available, b-but good is that it's for two person."

It clicked all of a sudden. Delta knew why the woman acted this way. If she wasn't mistaken, all of this was Jigen's doing. The woman looked unusually nervous, stuttered a lot AND wow, there was only one room available exactly for 2. Wasn't all this suspicious? 

Delta glanced at his partner, just to find him frowning. Delta wanted to scoff. If this all was really Jigen's doing, then he was stupid. Really stupid. He miscalculated everything. Of course there was no way Koji would agree to share a room with her. Just wait, he's gonna refuse and walk out in search of another hotel, just wait.

"Alright, we'll take it. It's not like there is any other hotel anyway."

Delta's eyes widened. Did he just agree? Yes, there was most likely no more hotel in this small village...but wait! So she was gonna share the same room as him? The same bathroom as him? Watch the same TV as him? She felt lightheaded all of a sudden. They have been on countless missions together, but they have never ever shared a room. It was new for Delta and she found it hard to believe. Plus it wasn't just anyone! It was Kashin Koji for God's sake! The man she had feelings for!

"Great! It's room 20. On the second floor. At the end of the hallway. Have a good time. Oh and the food will be served in your room in an hour." The woman seemed way cheerful now and that damned stuttering was gone too. So this was really all Jigen's doing? That little-

"Thanks. Let's go, Delta." Koji headed upstairs, not checking if the woman was following behind. Of course she wasn't. She felt like she didn't know how to walk all of a sudden. The loud pounding of her heart, weird feeling in her tummy and the fact that she was going to be sharing a room with a man, made her want to just ran away from this universe.

"Are you alright, miss?" The woman behind the desk asked with a small smile.

Delta blinked several times and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine." Not waiting for the response, she rushed upstairs.

The woman found her partner in front of the room number 20, he was staring at the door but he seemed to be deep in thoughts. Delta stood beside him, waiting for him to open the door. When she was fed up with waiting, she sighed and pushed the man aside who let out a quiet 'wha' and she herself opened the wooden door.

Delta froze when she looked around the room. Now she knew why she found Koji deep in thoughts in front of the door. 

There wasn't two single size bed as the pair expected. It was one double size bed. 

So...they were going to be sharing the bed too?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOIII!!!


	11. The shameless daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is gonna change. Decided light mention of lemons here and there wouldn't hurt👀

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." Koji announced with a sigh. 

Delta was still in shock but upon hearing what her partner said, she glared at the poor white couch opposite them on the other side of the room. She was just about to imagine themselves, just for a second, in the same bed, but of course, he's Koji. He wouldn't allow such thing. Why? Well, he has never looked at her the same way he does at other girls. Maybe he wasn't into girls like Delta - strong, determined, basically hard-to-get type. He preferred weak, clingy and seductive ones.

Delta shuddered. Never in a million years she'd be like those girls she had seen Koji with. Not to mention those poor things were only used for fun, Koji usually didn't even remember their names the next day.

"I'm going to take a shower and go out for a bit, try to find if there is something strange going on. Jigen didn't give me details, so I guess we'll have to do the search ourselves." Koji said as he passed the woman by and entered the room on the left which led to the bathroom.

Delta let out a sigh and set on the bed, thinking of what she was going to do. She knew very well there was no mission, but she'd have to pretend there was. Staying in the hotel room all day was a huge no, but she didn't want to roam streets aimlessly either.

Delta removed her precious cloak and put it beside her on the bed. She could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom and her mind couldn't help but think about the white-haired man. He was naked right now, just a door away from her. Her heartbeat quickened. She gulped but not because she felt the familiar weird sensation in her tummy. There was something else, something she has never experienced before. Warm wetness between her legs. Wait, was she on her period and she had no idea?!

No, it couldn't be the case. Her last period ended 2 weeks ago or so, it was impossible! Then what was it?

'Maybe you peed in your pants after daydreaming about certain someone, Pff.' Inner Delta scoffed. The woman immediately shook her head, knowing every well it certainly wasn't pee between her legs but something else she couldn't name. She tried to drive every sound out of her head and most importantly, stop thinking about the masked man on top of her. What the hell was wrong with her and her brain?

Delta pressed her legs together tightly. The unfamiliar sensation was scaring her. She wanted to...She wanted to touch herself all of a sudden. She opened her mouth and breathed in deeply. It didn't help. The feeling was only getting strong and her imagination - even wilder.

'Us laying on the bed, both sweaty and panting, our chests rising and falling, brushing at each other...' 

Delta closed her eyes, letting her mind run wild. She leaned backwards, gently hitting her bare back on the soft mattress of the bed. 

'Our lips red from kissing, skin hot, I grip his strong shoulders with my small hands. He whispers something in my ear and that's when I feel his shaft press between my legs, playing teasingly with my wet folds...'

Delta held back a moan, her hands clutching her stomach, trying to calm the storm inside her but in vain. Maybe she wasn't even trying, she ended up liking the sensation after all.

"Delta, what are you doing?" 

The said woman snapped her eyes open and straightened herself in a second, trying to act like nothing happened but she knew her cheeks were covered in pink. Dammit even she could feel it, how would she hide it from him?

"Uh nothing, I-I was just testing how soft the bed was." Delta wanted to punch herself. Hard. She stuttered. She. Fucking. Stuttered. But how could you blame her tho, the man she was fantasizing about a minute ago was now standing all nice and tall in front of her, only towel around his waist, which was hiding most interesting part of him.

'Delta stop or I swear I'll punch you.' 

"Really?" Koji raised his brow in suspicion, "then why were you gripping your stomach so desperately? Are you ill? Probably...period cramps?"

'I changed my mind, I think I'll just punch HIM.'

"Yeah, I felt sudden pain, probably my period is coming. But wait, this is not subject you should be talking about with a woman. Get out of my sight and put something on, my poor virgin eyes." Delta's 'I'm just gonna play it cool' personality was back. And it worked. Koji scoffed and returned to where he came out from a minute ago, the bathroom.

Delta was baffled.

"The heck did you come out here for if you were going back inside again to get dressed?!" Delta barked and threw her arms in the air.

"Isn't it obvious? To flex my muscles and hot body in front of you." Koji replied with a loud chuckle.

"Bastard..." Delta whispered to herself, got up from the bed and approached the window. The sun was high up in the sky and so were her hopes.

"One day, one day, maybe you'll really mean it." Delta smiled a little to herself and watched as two swallow flitted through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, '...' means the inner Delta is talking, not the actual one lol also I'm writing this at 2 AM so If there are mistakes I'm sorryyyyyyy😩I'll re-read it tmrw to make sure I didn't write some nonsense😭😂


	12. Young, but wise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO LATE I'M SORRY!!😭🙏

The day went uneventfully. Just Delta roaming the streets most of the day, studying people, marking interesting places to herself she'd like to visit later and of course, trying her best not to think about her partner. There were many things running through her head. First of all, the village was small. Second, Koji said he was gonna take a look around to see if there was something strange going on in here, but to her surprise, they didn't run into each other all day. strange. Very strange. Then, did he possibly-  
  
Delta violently shook her head. She convinced herself (or at least tried to do so) that she didn't give a flying f**k about his whereabouts. But the chance that he had left the village was still lingering at the back of her head.  
  
Yes, Koji has always been good at hiding, but Delta on the other hand had a good detecting skills so if he was around, she would be the first to know.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Dusk faded in so slowly that Delta failed to notice until the path ahead of her disappeared into darkness. It took a stumble to rouse her from her carousel of concerns and take in the lack of color around her. she let out a heavy sigh and started heading back to the hotel. The day was a useless one. And she was going to spend the rest of the god-knows-how-many days like this? No. No way. Once she was fed up, she'd go back to the hideout and ask for the real mission, real action. That's how she liked it - Fun and wild.  
  
Koji wasn't in the the room when she arrived. It only proved her suspicion further.   
  
"Where the fuck are you, damned bastard?" She asked no-one in particular. No answer.  
  
Worry was eating her from inside, but of course she was brilliant at hiding it. He was a strong man, nothing would happen to him. But still, Delta couldn't allow herself to sleep. What if he comes back drunk? or even worse, injured? All that thinking resulted in Delta being awake all night, sitting on the couch, looking out from the window silently...  
  
Just as she expected, Koji didn't come back that night.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Delta was in the process of putting on her cloak, determined to find the asshole beardy herself, when the door opened and Koji slid into the hotel room.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes at his disheveled appearance.  
  
"Did you really prefer to sleep in the woods than on the couch? Poor thing.." She scoffed but his lack of confidence made her frown.  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess.." He walked past her and opened one of the drawers where he had his scrolls stored, took one and then went straight to the bathroom.  
  
Haa...stupid, stupid Delta. Of course she should've known. Of course she should've guessed it was another woman he had spent the night with! The sweet scent of perfume on him was still too strong. It gave her all the answers she needed. Maybe, deep down, she knew the right answer but she didn't admit it to herself. Whatever the case was, it was too naïve and foolish of her to stay up all night waiting for him, thinking that something bad might've happened to him.   
  
Delta took a deep breath and left the room. She walked down almost empty road, she didn't know where she was going or why, but she just felt like she needed to get away. As far as possible. The faster the better.  
  
Delta was not raised in love and peace, she was not taught to show grace or forgive and forget. It was hard for her to turn a blind eye to his doings. But it was not his fault, it was hers, actually, for falling in love with the person she knew she had no chance with. He was a playboy, a free-spirited man. She was a stubborn and way too proud woman. The possibility of them being together was next to impossible.  
  
All she could feel at that moment was bitterness and with each step she took it only grew like a tumor, pushing on the side of her that was serene, carefree, enveloping her in a toxic darkness.  
  
She only stopped when she caught a glimpse of a tavern on her left.  
  
"Distraction, here I come~"  
  
Delta didn't even waste a second and practically barged into the small building, scaring the bartender in the process.  
  
"H-hello ma'am, what would you-"  
  
"Something strong. I don't care what it is. Just do it fast." Delta hissed in a dangerous tone and bartender, who seemed to be a small, coward boy, followed her command without a question. In less then 30 seconds, he slid a glass full of red liquid towards her and she gulped it down in one go, just the way she liked it.

After a good hour or so, the boy thought it was enough for the blonde woman who was emptying the glass after glass without a care.

"Hey miss, I think it's eno-"

"Shut up." Delta barked back. She slurred something else under her breath but the bartender could only hear one word clearly: bastard.

Was she referring to him? Who knows. The boy sighed as he tried one more time.

"Ma'am I think it's enough for you."

"You know nothing."

"Huh?" The guy was baffled. His blue eyes filled with curiosity as he sat opposite her, watching her as she was playing with the half-empty glass, her chin on the bar desk and her eyes full of...was that sadness?

"If you have a problem, don't try and take it all out on wine, it won't help." The boy was young, yes, but he still had enough experience to know some things and give advice.

"Funny, one geezer told me something opposite of that." Delta let out a chuckle and emptied yet another glass.

The boy blushed. He wasn't expecting such comeback. "I-"

"Save it. I think you are right anyway. This shit doesn't help one bit, how disappointing." With that she slid the empty glass towards him and put her head on the desk.

The silence. A long one. The boy wouldn't be surprised if she had fallen asleep, she was wasted after all, but when she spoke and broke the silence, he was proved otherwise.

"Have you ever...hopelessly...fallen in love?"

Ah, so that was it. Unrequited love. Good thing he had experience of dealing with costumers like her.

"Kind of. When I was young I liked a girl in my class, but I was too shy to confess. She was an amazing girl. Kind, pretty, friendly...Time passed and one day she moved to somewhere far away from here. I haven't seen her after that, but the regret of not telling her about my feelings are still like open wounds." He smiled sadly at the memory from long ago. No matter how many times he had told this story to costumers, it always awoke regret and pain deep inside his heart. If only he wasn't so weak and coward...maybe, just maybe, things would be different. "Uh, it's useless talking about it now. Moral of the story is that you should not hide your feelings. Just tell him, let it all out. Even If he rejects you, you'll feel better, trust me."

"I can't..."

"Why? Is he already in a relationship? I mean...it's never really late, ya know?" The boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He never really knew how to handle the situation where the costumer's love interest was in a relationship, so don't blame him.

"No, that's not it...I'm just...kinda like ya. A bit shy and way too proud to admit it. I don't know what to do about it."

"A bit shy? Way too proud? Hey, you just admitted it to me and I'm just a random person to you. What's stopping you to just go and confess to him?" The bartender felt energetic all of a sudden. Just thinking that he could help another person to not make the same mistake as he did when he was younger, made him somewhat happy. "Just go. Right now."

The boy watched as the blonde woman's eyes widened. He knew she knew whatever he said was all true. 

Not even a minute later, the cloaked woman could be seen rushing through the streets of the small village, determined to achieve the task at hand - to confess the one she had fallen in love with.


	13. The unshed tears

It was crazy how red was the only color Delta's world was painted with, but after meeting Koji, she has been introduced to green, blue, yellow and the most important ones - white and grey.

With him she didn't feel alone, feeling that was following her like a shadow since childhood. Neither did she feel doubt, sadness, emptiness...every negativity was gone. Only peace.

Delta's mind was racing a mile a minute, admitting everything hidden deep within her heart. She had to be honest. She had to tell him. It was no use continuing like this. She wasn't a scaredy cat, she would face the possible rejection with a nonchalant smirk. It would be no big deal.

Once she reached the hotel, she ran upstairs and headed straight to their hotel room, praying he was still there. 

She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Her throat tightened and she felt how panic clouded her mind. 

'There is no time for that! Stop being coward!'

Delta got a hold of the doorknob and closed her eyes, counting from 1 to 10 like old Delta used to do in order to calm down. 

But she had to stop counting at 4.

Delta snapped her eyes open when she heard a quiet giggle coming from the room.

"What the-"

Forgetting about what she came here for in the first place, she frowned and forced the door open. It wasn't locked, much to her surprise.

The scene in front of her made the blonde woman want to laugh at herself. What was she going to do again? Confess to Kashin Koji? The man she had feelings for? Nonsense. She could never be the redhead woman Koji was embracing oh so lovingly, his arms around her in a protective way. His eyes closed. His chin resting on the woman's head.

He was at peace.

Delta felt how her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall. The shining in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with dullness once again.

She noticed how the pair was looking in her direction now. The redhead's eyes widened, probably remembered their last interaction as she tried to move out from the man's arms. What was her name again? Mia? Mea? Maya? Honestly, Delta could care less.

Koji didn't let The woman go. He simply continued holding her while his grey eyes bore into Delta's light purple ones.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon to be honest."

"Hn, neither was I expecting to see you snuggled up with trash." Delta shot back sarcastically and crossed her arms on her chest, trying her best to stand all nice and tall.

"Watch your mouth." Koji growled and removed his hands from the angry redhead who just felt too scared to utter a word to the blonde, thinking her man will handle her better.

_Pathetic._

"Why?" Delta took a step forward, not affected by the glare Koji was giving her, Smirk playing on her lips.

"Things have changed, Delta." Koji replied and then shifted his gaze at the redhead again. He moved in front if her, completely hiding her from Delta's sight.

"What are you implying, beardy?" Delta couldn't help but rise an eyebrow. The man piqued her interest but she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I will not let you talk to her in such tone ever again." This time Koji was the one who crossed his arms across his chest, while Delta's fell back slowly on her sides.

"Ah.." was the only thing Delta could say. Every courage she had built up for the confession disappeared in seconds upon hearing his words.

_Girlfriend. She was his girlfriend._

Delta's chest heavened with short, sharp breaths and even tho the tears stung at the corner of her eyes, even tho something broke in her heart, even tho everything around her lost color and started spinning, she let out a small chuckle.

"Woah, who would've known...that's crazy-"

"I know right." Koji cut her off, a smirk dancing on his oh so kissable lips.

'Delta, no, stop, it's enough..'

"Alright, I'll show some mercy then." She took a step back. Her face wearing a big grin while her soul was busy picking up pieces of her shuttered heart.

"Giving in so easily?" Koji joked as he shifted his position.

"Who said I was giving in, huh? I'll get back at ya, just you wait beardy. You know u can't hide from me." Delta turned around and opened the door, but she looked back, just to find the pair looking at each other. She smiled a bit. "Don't wait for me, I have some things to take care of. See you later, beardy."

Delta didn't wait for the response. She quickly walked out of the room but to her it felt like she walked out of his life as well.

When she left the hotel and found herself outside, she decided to head to the forest near the village. She needed to isolate in a quiet place for a while and this noisy village definitely wouldn't do. On her way, she looked up at the sky, noticing how the dark clouds were starting to cover the sun. She wanted to curse herself for how the dark grey clouds immediately reminded her of his beautiful, smoky eyes.

It was going to rain. It felt like the sky had decided to weep along with her. Delta shook her head. It was just a silly coincidence, nothing else.

* * *

As soon as a tear escaped and fell from her eye, the first pearls of rain dropped on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos. It motivates me a lot!^^ 
> 
> Personally, my fav part from this chap is the ending. Every time I read it I feel proud😳


End file.
